


Sibling letters

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Basic Training 4





	Sibling letters

**Author's Note:**

> Basic Training 4

To the Princes and Princesses of Rivendell

From the city of Minas Tirith in Gondor

 

Hello all,

 

I hope you haven’t missed me to much since I left.  I’m sure you can find enough entertainment without me as your scapegoat.  It’s been a long few weeks and I miss you all. 

Celwen-if you managed to find the note I slipped you before I left, I’d appreciate if you’d follow it through.  Yes, I know I’m not supposed to use the skills I learned in the Angle on you, but since when have I behaved?

I wish I could write longer, but I have to post this before I go to the armorers-I have a patrol right after.  It’s rather hazardous for any Northerner to be on patrol in the lower city especially at the moment.  Some shops have been vandalized-of course there is nothing that the Council can do immediately, and they are very sorry for the inconvienience. Read the letters I sent to Edair and our Grandparents, there is more detail in both of them.

 

All my love,

 

Estel

 

Second Lieutenant Ana Araniel

Third Battalion, under the Lord Steward of Gondor

Combat Group Purple, Squad Alpha

Long Distance Combat Specialist


End file.
